She Ain't a Fool, Luv
by TheCrow-R.I.P-BL
Summary: Well what do ya think? Its pretty good actually. Ye got your Cap'n Sparrow, and he's fallin for Barbossa's daughter...just read it...you'll like it I promise!
1. Leaving the island of Sorrow

A/N: Hey ya'll! This is just something I'm working on. I don't know where this is going, so this chapter will determine what will happen, so please review and tell me if you think I should continue ^^  
  
Disclaimer: I only own my o/c characters and the plot of the story.   
  
(Prologue)   
  
We had always tried to stay in touch until he never returned. Some may say he was evil, but he was always good to me. After waiting for what seemed like an eternity I finally lost hope. We hadn't been that close anyway, I was lucky if I even saw him once every two years.   
  
I knew about the curse. He had seemed very distant since then. We'd usually keep in touch through letters, but I was the one who usually did most of the writing. I was alone. He was the only family I had. My mother had died from an illness not to long ago.   
  
It was not until after his death that I found out everything he had done. Yes, I knew he was a pirate, but they all lied, cheated, and killed so it didn't bother me much. Hell, pirate blood ran in my veins. Of course I should understand it. Ever since I was small I wanted to be a pirate.   
  
My father was older than most, but I was sure I wasn't the only child he had out there. My mother was merely a wench that he had picked up at a bar on a small island near Tortuga. I still lived there. I lived on the island they called Typ hier uw tekst. (A/N: that is really how you say it! I looked it up ^^) it was Dutch for island of sorrow.   
  
They called it that because many people had died there. Mostly everyone that would arrive would soon leave. Many everyone that came was there for supplies or it was only a resting spot. Either way it was a very lonely island.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter One  
  
There sat a girl outside of the orphanage waiting to leave. Her wavy light brown hair resting on her shoulders, with her fierce lavender eyes watching everything, she was eighteen today. Finally able to leave and do what she pleased.   
  
"Gabriel! Gale come here!" a voice called over by the door.   
  
Gale rolled her eyes and walked over. She hated her name...why'd she have a boys name anyway? Never the less she did as she was told. "Yes, madam?" she asked.   
  
No one was ever very kind to her because of who her father was. "You forgot your bag." The woman said with her arm extended holding a small brown leather pouch.   
  
"Thank you madam." Gale said with a fake smile. The woman looked her over. She tried to hide her smile. "You have grown Gabriel. It seems like only yesterday you walked in here. No matter how badly anyone treated you around here, you will be missed." The woman admitted. Gale appreciated her kind words.   
  
"Thank you." Gale said.   
  
The woman smiled. "Even though I have only heard stories about your father, I know for a fact you are much more kind than him." Gale smiled. "So I've heard" she mumbled. The woman wiped a tear away from the corner of her eye.   
  
"Now go." The woman said. "You've already got me cryin." She added. Gale smiled trying not to cry herself as she walked away. Where would she go now? She was happy to get away, but where to go? She finally decided to head to Tortuga. She had to find something there.   
  
Gale sighed. "You've got yourself an adventure ahead of you miss Gabriel Barbossa..." she mumbled under her breath. Gale walked along over to the docks. Not many ships were there. Though there never were. Gabriel shrugged. Oh well...she knew how to steal one. This would be easy.   
  
Gale walked along studying all of them one by one. She finally came upon a small one. Big enough for at least four people; since she didn't need a big one she'd take it. First Gale looked around to make sure the coast was clear. No one...as usual.   
  
She then climbed on. Being the scrawny girl she was she had trouble with it. She was only 5'1 and had trouble lifting herself onto things, but she managed to do it. She fell onto the floor of the ship and stood up. She tip toed around making sure no one was there. Perfect. It was empty.   
  
Now all she needed to do was get it out of the bay. That would be easy. Gale walked over to the side and untied all the ropes. She then ran over to the wheel and began to turn it around and into the sea. And just like that she was out. Ready to start an adventure.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It only took a few short hours for her to get to Tortuga. It really wasn't that far away. Once Gale had the ship docked she climbed out making sure she still had her pouch. After that she headed into town.   
  
It was nothing she had ever seen before. People were everywhere. Was it as exciting in the day as well? People outside drinking and laughing. You could hear gunshots and swords clanging together. Everything was moving so fast! Gale wanted to see it all.   
  
Gale looked around and found a near by bar. She was hungry, and had a couple shillings, so why not? This was the first time she had ever been in a bar. She was scared and excited all at the same time. She had to look casual. Gale closed her eyes and inhaled.   
  
She then walked into the bar not saying a word. She looked around and smiled. It wasn't so bad. Everyone was laughing and singing along with each other...it was great!  
  
There Gale found a stool at the bar. She chose the closest one to the wall. There she sat in a corner waiting for a bar wench to come over. Finally someone appeared. A tall blonde with a very short revealing dress.   
  
"What do ye want?" she asked as if it was a waste of her time.   
  
Gale sat there for a moment. "Uh...um...rum. Rum would be fine." She said putting on a fake smile.   
  
The bar wench nodded her head. Moments later she came back with a cup of rum. Gale had never tried rum before. What would it taste like? She didn't want to make a fool of herself, so as bad as it tasted she wouldn't spit it out.   
  
To late. It was terrible, and Gale's gag reflexes were kicking in. Suddenly without warning she spit it out everywhere. Making it land on the man next to her. He looked over with an angry look. He stood up and lifted Gale off her seat by the collar of her shirt.   
  
"What do ye think ye be doing little one?" the man shouted.   
  
Gale didn't know what to say. "I uh...I'm sor...sorry..." she stammered.   
  
The man did not look pleased. Obviously he was drunk or just crazy. He then pulled out his pistol and raised it to Gale's head. "Ready to die little one?" he asked not meaning for it to be a question. Gale shut her eyes preparing for the worst.   
  
Suddenly she fell to the ground still alive. She then heard a voice mumbled some words and then another thud. "That wouldn't be very nice of ye to shoot a little thang like that now would it mate?" she heard a man say.   
  
Gale felt herself being lifted off the ground and onto her feet. "It be alright now. Ye can open your eyes." Gale opened one eye and looked up. She saw a tall, tan man with a smile of gold and long black hair. He was quite handsome.   
  
"Thank...Thank you." Gale mumbled.   
  
The man smiled. "Anytime love...what might ye name be?"   
  
"Gabriel..." Gale said softly not wanting to say her last name for this man might have known her father. The man smiled.   
  
"Nice to meet ye love. Me name is Jack Sparrow. Captain Jack if ye would though."   
  
A/N: hehe a cliffy! Well what did you think of this story so far? Was it any good? Remember it is up to ya'll if I continue or not, so please review! Peace out! 


	2. Why do Fools Fall in Love?

A/N: Heyhey! What up? Well I'm happy I got at least one review...even though I said that the reviewers would be the ones that decided whether I continued or not, but I really like my fic so I'm going to continue! ^^ Once again I wanna think my one reviewer! I'm happy you like the story! *hands out Snickers* well...ON WITH THE CHAPTER!  
  
Disclaimer: nope  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"Jack Sparrow? Captain Jack Sparrow?" Gabriel shouted. Jack chuckled. "Yeah that be me." He said in a proud way. Gale smiled, she was lost in the moment. She didn't realize at the time that this was Jack Sparrow. The one that she should stay away from; Gale then looked over on the floor to see the man passed out on the ground. She looked at Jack again whom she could tell what studying her.   
  
"Um...thanks again for saving my life." She finally said.   
  
Jack smiled once more. "No worries luv."   
  
Gale nodded and began to walk off. Once she was out the door she decided to look for an inn, or maybe just somewhere to go...it didn't matter. Jack watched her leave. She looked so small. He assumed that she was not even sixteen yet. Though she really was eighteen. Plus she was kind of cute. Jack walked outside to catch up with her. "Wait a minute!" Jack shouted.   
  
Gale turned around. She saw Jack walking toward her. Jack never ran unless it was necessary. Gale noticed his strange walk. Almost like he was drunk...well maybe he was but oh well. Gabriel waited patiently for him. He finally approached her. Jack looked at her for a moment.   
  
"Now missy the least I can do is walk ye home. I mean kids shouldn't be out this late as it is." Oh god, he hated this. He knew it was going to destroy is reputation. People could simply think that it was his whore for the night. Gale rolled her eyes.   
  
"I'm not a child." She said.   
  
Jack looked confused. "But ye are so short and small."   
  
Gale did not look pleased. "My mother was small too. I am eighteen." She admitted  
  
Well that was a shocker. She looked only at the oldest sixteen. "How long have ye been eighteen?" Jack asked. Gale shrugged. "Just today I guess...today is my birthday." Jack smiled.   
  
"Well then 'appy birthday luv."   
  
"Its Gale." She corrected him.   
  
"Sorry...habit." He admitted. "So about that walk...where do ye live?"   
  
Gabriel shrugged again. "I don't know. I just got here."   
  
"What about ye parents?" Jack asked.   
  
"They're dead. Me father died a few years ago, and me mum died shortly after...but my mother was a hoe and my father was only a stupid pirate." She mumbled.   
  
Jack fell silent. Gale tried to lighten the mood. She smiled. "Well what about that walk? I'm sure you could help my find a cheap inn somewhere on this island." Jack had a devilish smile on his face.   
  
"Or ye could just sleep with me on me ship." Gale raised an eyebrow and had a small smile on her face. She was actually considering this. It seemed as though ever since she met Mr. Sparrow she was no longer shy or unsure. She simply did what she wanted. It must have been this place, but who ever said it was a bad thing?  
  
"All right then, Jack, lead the way." She said with an even bigger smile on her face. Jack was a bit taken aback for a moment. Usually when he'd imply something like this he'd be slapped or he never heard for them again. He then smiled. "Lets go then." He was beginning to believe that she might be a whore, but he could be wrong. Who ever she was he was very interested.   
  
Gabriel walked over to Jack's side and he put his arm her waist as they walked back to his ship. Only there was a bit of a height difference, so he moved his arm to her shoulder. Moments later they were at the Pearl. Gale starred at the ship, and let out a sound of awe and curiosity put together. Jack chuckled to himself.   
  
"She's a beauty, ain't she..." he said to Gale. Gale nodded and continued to look at the ship. Jack walked over to the ship and climbed aboard. He then held out his hand and helped Gabriel onto the ship. Once they were on they heard someone calling Jack.   
  
"Jack! Jack?! That be you?" someone called.   
  
Jack sighed. "Aye...it be me...what ye need Gibbs?" he called back.   
  
Before there was an answer Gibbs walked over to him so he didn't have to shout anymore. Gibbs stopped when he saw Gabriel. He looked her over. Was she a child? She looked strangely familiar, but who was it? Gibbs shook his head and then looked at Jack. "So, Jack, how was yer night?" Gibbs asked.   
  
Jack smiled, and looked over at Gale. "Just fine, actually, I's made me a new friend he said as he put his arm back around Gale. Gale smiled and looked at Gibbs. "Hi." She said with a smile. "I'm Gabriel...Gale." She said while extending her hand. Gibbs gave her a half smile and shook her hand, "Nice to me ye Gale, I be Joshamee Gibbs." Gale nodded and pulled her hand away.   
  
"Tell me Gale, do ye have a last name?" Gibbs asked.  
  
Gale went silent. What if Gibbs had known her father? She didn't want that to ruin everything. Before Gale could answer Jack interrupted. "Gibbs, do ye mind? I want to 'ave some alone time with me guest." Jack said as he winked at Gibbs. Gibbs nodded and walked off. After Gibbs left they both walked over to the end of the ship. Gale stood there looking at everything. There was a breeze so she pulled her hair out from her messy ponytail and let her hair fly freely about her face.   
  
Jack looked at her. For such a scrawny thing she was very pretty. He moved closer to her. As the breeze blew harder Gale started to get cold. Jack moved closer and put his arm around her. Gale looked up at Sparrow who was looking back. She smiled. There was something about him that she couldn't figure out, but she loved that about him.   
  
Gale then felt a drop of water fall onto her face. Then another, and another. The rain then began to fall even harder. Gale just looked up and laughed. "The rain ruined the moment." She said still laughing. Jack nodded. "Come on then, we can go down 'ere." He said while leading her down to his quarters.   
  
It wasn't very big. A bed in the corner, and a desk in the other, on the desk were...apples? Gabriel loved apples! "You like apples too?" she asked. Jack smiled. "Aye." She walked over to him and looked at him. She then looked away and there was a moment of silence. Gale then saw Jack lift his hand and move the hair out of her face. Gale knew what was going to happen, but she wouldn't let it go that far. Not yet.   
  
Jack put his hand under her chin and raised her head so her eyes met his gaze. She smiled and then leaned inward as Jack did the same. They then shared a soft, sweet, passionate kiss. Gale thought this was a dream, and if it was she hoped she didn't wake up. Gale felt Jack put his arm around her waist and move himself closer to her. Gale wrapped her arms around him as they moved over to the bed. Just then Gale realized who he was. She pushed him away she wiped her mouth.   
  
"You're Jack Sparrow? Captain Jack Sparrow. The one who killed Barbossa?" she asked.   
  
Jack looked a bit confused. "Aye, that be me..." He said as he leaned in again.   
  
Gale pushed him away. "You're the one they said to stay away from!" she shouted. "I didn't know you were THAT Jack Sparrow!" she said half talking to herself. Jack was getting very confused.   
  
"Listen, luv, who exactly are ye?" he asked.   
  
Gabriel stood up and headed for the door. Jack ran over and blocked it. "Answer me." He demanded. Gale didn't listen. "Move!" she screamed.   
  
"Not until you answer me, luv." Jack demanded.   
  
Gale took a step back and looked him dead in the eye. "Sparrow! I am not luv! I will never be your love! I'm Gabriel Barbossa and you killed my father!" she screamed with pure hatred. She then pushed Jack out of the way and stormed off the ship. Screw the bloody rain. She'd sleep on the streets as long as she never had to see Jack again. She promised herself that she'd never be a fool and fall in love. Ever again.   
  
A/N: I know that I haven't gotten a lot of reviews, but I'm still going to write. Anyway I would very much appreciate it if you would review this chapter! Ta! 


	3. A Night Neither Will Ever Forget

A/N: Hey ya'll! Sorry it's been a while since I last wrote. I've been busy. *sigh* break is almost over and I don't want to go back to school! Oh well...ok well anyway I am very happy that I am getting more reviews! Ya'll are great! *passes out bite sized Snickers* Enjoy and...ON WITH THE CHAPTER!  
  
(Highly recommend you get prepared for this chapter. It is as you would say...graphic)  
  
Disclaimer: nope  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"Now you're gone. I wonder why you left me here. I think about it on and on again. I know you're never coming back. But I hope that you can hear me. I'm waiting to hear from you. Until I do..."   
  
Gabriel almost never sang, nor missed her parents, but ever since she had arrived in Tortuga she had felt alone. At least after she left Jack Sparrow.   
  
"You're gone away. I'm left alone. A part of me is gone. And I'm not moving on. So wait for me. I know the day will come..."   
  
It had been almost a year since she had met Sparrow. Tomorrow would be her birthday. Exactly one year since she had met him. She had still not fallen in love again. And she promised herself she never would. But was she even in love with Jack at the time?   
  
"I'll meet you there. No matter where life takes me to. I'll meet you there. And even if I need you here. I'll meet you there..."  
  
The more she sang, the less she believed it was about her parents.   
  
"I wish I could have told you. The things I kept inside. But now I guess its just too late. So many things remind me of you. I hope that you can hear me. I miss you. This is goodbye. One last time..."   
  
"Jack, come back to me..." she whispered as she dozed off to sleep.   
  
One year. One year you've been here. She thought to herself. On top of that she was now nineteen. She didn't feel older, confident, but not older. As the year had passed she had gotten used to the taste of rum, and had learned how to shoot a pistol and not miss. It was nothing fancy, but at least she could protect herself now. Someday she hoped to sword fight, but it wouldn't be today.   
  
As Gabriel walked around on the lower deck of her ship getting dressed she thought about many things that she normally wouldn't have thought about. Did she have any brothers or sisters? If so older or younger?   
  
Then another question popped into her head. "Will I ever see Jack again...?" she thought. Her heart said I hope so, but her mind said no! There was no way she could see him again. Besides, he had probably moved on by now. He wouldn't be in Tortuga anymore.   
  
As night crept upon her she wished that she could go and sit down with a nice glass of rum and enjoy the evening. But she had recently gotten a job at the bar she had first come into when she came to Tortuga. She wouldn't say that she was a whore...simply a girl who was paid to sleep around. That didn't make the matter any better. Once she had enough money she would buy a larger ship and sail out of here. But for now she was a whore workin the night shift.   
  
"I hate this dress." She mumbled to herself. She wore a long, dark purple dress with long sleeves, with small black buttons that went down to her waist. Though she only buttoned them one button above her breasts the corset didn't help. It looked as if she ran too fast she would fall out of herself. The dress was long, but it had a large slit on the left leg that went up to just below the hip- exposing the guarder to her fishnet stockings. With the stockings she wore black high heels, and she wore her hair out loose resting on her back.   
  
The only nice thing about the dress was that it brought out her lovely lavender eyes. She got them from her mother. As well as her singing voice. As she walked into the bar she heard all sorts of whistles and shouts headed her way. She ignored them. If they really wanted her they would treat her like a lady instead of a piece of meat.  
  
"Ello Gale." A woman said in a slinky red dress. "How is your night?"   
  
Gabriel smiled. 'Hi Rena, no luck so far, but I like it like that...I ain't stupid you know."   
  
Rena shook her head. "I know I know, but ye are never going to get out of 'ere if you don't work at all." Rena was about to say something else, but then a man came up with an "offer". Rena smiled and began to walk away. As she walked away with the man she turned and mouthed to the words be safe to her. Gale nodded as she watched them walk out of the bar.   
  
Business was going slow tonight, Gabriel decided to sit down for a while and enjoy some rum for her birthday. Gale went over and sat in her corner at the bar where she always sat. She asked for some rum, and moments later it was sitting in front of her. She picked up her glass and looked at it for a moment.   
  
'Here's to...me." She shrugged and took a sip.   
  
"Happy Birthday Gale." She said to herself.   
  
Hours passed and it was close to midnight. Someone very unexpected strolled into the bar looking for a drink and a good time with a wench. Of course, it was Jack. He walked in and sat at the bar and asked for some rum. Moments later he got it. He thanked the barkeep and then began to enjoy his rum. After he finished his rum he was ready for a good time.  
  
He looked around and he saw a few, but none to his liking. Besides, all of them were already flirting with men. Then he noticed a girl sitting in back minding her own business. It was Gale, only he didn't recognize her with the makeup. Who ever that woman was he wanted to get to know her. He pulled the barkeep aside and asked about her.   
  
"Say, who be that one over there?" Jack said while pointing to Gale.   
  
The barkeep looked over at her. "Oh that be one of the new ones. She doesn't work much though, but if ye'd like ye can go unstairs and I can send 'er up." He said to Jack.   
  
Jack smiled. "It's a deal." He then got up and walked upstairs where he found a dark, empty room with only a bed by the wall. Next to the bed was a window with a beautiful view. You could see the entire ocean it looked like. Jack stood there looking out at the sea when he heard footsteps.   
  
When he turned around her saw a woman standing there. It was the one he had asked for. Jack smiled and walked over to her. Gale tried to make out the face, but it was too dark, and there was no light. The only light was the light of the moon, but it didn't help much.   
  
"What be ye name, luv?" Jack asked.   
  
Gale never told them her real name. She always used a fake one that she always changed, so they could not ask for her again. This time she used her mother's name. "Madison." She said in a bored tone. Jack knew she didn't want to do this.   
  
"If ye don't want to do this, ye don't 'ave to." Jack said.   
  
Gale looked surprised. He wasn't selfish like all the other horny bastards that she had seen. He actually cared about her. Gale shrugged and lost the bored tone. "No, it's my job. I need the money. Go sit down." she said as she pointed to the bed. Jack blinked and then walked over to the bed, and sat on the edge.   
  
Gabriel walked over and stood in front of him. Maybe with him it wouldn't be so bad. After this she would ask him his name if he didn't just leave. As Gale stood there she didn't take her eyes off of him. She smiled and then unbuttoned the rest of her dress letting it fall to the ground exposing her black undergarments. She then began to untie her corset. Jack watched it all without saying a word.   
  
She left her corset have way untied as she put her right leg up on the bed between Jack's legs. She took off her shoe and then put her hands on her ankle and then slowly slid her hands up until they met the guarder on her stocking. She un-strapped it and threw it over her shoulder. She then lifted her left leg and did the same with that one. Now all she had was her black corset. It was already halfway untied. She finished untying it. Jack was then able to admire the beauty of her body.   
  
He had never seen someone so beautiful. Every curve on her body was beautiful. Her beautiful long figure looked as if it shimmered in the moonlight. Gale was not embarrassed. As much as she hated her job she found it a bit exciting. She took another step getting closer to the bed. She then put her hands on Jack's shoulders and placed each of her legs on top of him. Now it was his turn to feel her. He looked up at her face. She was looking back. He carefully placed his hand on her hips. He went slowly enjoying the warmth of her flesh as he moved his hands up reaching her breasts. Jack cupped them in each hand and lightly caressed them both. Gale closed her eyes and bit her lip. She enjoyed this very much.   
  
Jack then let go of her breasts and put his hand around her waist pushing her body in closer to his. Gabriel pulled back at first but then relaxed and rested her body against his. Jack looked at her and placed his hand under her chin. He then leaned in slightly as Gale did the same. Then the shared a gently kiss. Once the kiss ended Gale reached for Jack's shirt. As she started to unbutton it Jack helped as he tried to shrug out of it.   
  
Once that was off she moved aside for a moment as he removed his boots and trousers. Gabriel sat down on the bed finding a comfortable spot up again the bedpost. Jack turned and saw her sitting at the top of the bed holding a pillow in front of her. Jack moved slowly over to her until he reached her. Gale placed the pillow back in its place and laid there waiting for him. He then came over and settled himself between her legs.   
  
At first she winced a little, but then she began to enjoy it. As they enjoyed the warm pressure of each other's bodies it grew more intense. Gale let out a small moan of pleasure as Jack continued thrusting in and out of her. Jack looked down to look at her face. Gale had her eyes closed and he could her small moans escape from her mouth every few minutes.   
  
As Jack began to thrust at a faster pace Gale's moans became louder. Neither of them wanted this to end, but then again neither of them could last much longer either. Gale let out a loud cry as Jack began to pound into her. Jack knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer, but he didn't want it to end. He then thrust even harder as Gale cried out in pleasure. Jack enjoyed the tightness of her walls clenching him. Finally it was too much for both of them. Jack couldn't hold out any longer. Suddenly he stopped as he drained inside of her. Then it was over.   
  
Jack plopped down next to Gabriel as both their muscle's relaxed. Though Gale barely knew the man she rolled over and rested her head against his chest as he put his arm around her. There they laid there in silence. Jack gently ran his fingers through her hair as they both dozed off into sleep.   
  
This was a night neither of them would forget.   
  
A/N: Ok well what did you think? I told ya'll that it was a bit graphic. Well I hope ya'll enjoyed it and please review and tell me what you thought, or any suggestions...anything! Lol! Ta! 


	4. Getting Ready For the Big Night

A/N: Hey ya'll! I want to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed! Ya'll are great! *hands out Snickers* Anyway sorry its taken me soooo long to update I have been working on this and then another fic I'm working on. Its been really hard to keep up with both. Anyway I hope everyone is enjoying this because I enjoy writing it ok, well...ON WITH THE CHAPTER!  
  
Disclaimer: Have you gotten the hint from the last three chapters yet? I'm only going to say this once...NO! I...DO...NOT...OWN...PIRATES...OF...THE...CARIBBEAN! Happy now?  
  
Chapter Four  
  
When Gabriel awoke it was still early and the man she had slept with was still asleep. The light was still dim so she could not make out his face...yet. As Gale was dressing she thought about the night before. It had been different from the other times she had "done her job". His touch seemed familiar, as did his voice. Maybe it was a sign that she should see him again. Maybe...  
  
Once Gale was fully dressed she made sure that she did not leave anything. Her mystery man was still asleep. He would wake soon. The sun would rise any minute now. But Gabriel couldn't stay around. She had things to do. Before she left she walked over to the bed and gave him one last kiss on the lips. She then felt something she wasn't expecting. He returned the kiss. He must have been awake.   
  
Out of shock Gabriel pulled away and ran out of the room. Jack had felt someone kiss him, but when he opened his eyes no one was there. He then remembered where he was. He was still in the bedroom above the bar. He looked over on the bed and "Madison" was gone. Would he see her again tonight? Of course! Why wouldn't he? She was a whore for god sake! Where would she go?   
  
~*~  
  
Gale walked the streets of Tortuga still in her "uniform". She heard shouts and whistles coming from men. "Pigs..." she said under her breath. Tortuga wasn't as exciting anymore. Not as much to do now when you have seen the whole city. The whole island practically. The most interesting thing she could think of that she had seen was...Jack. Deep down she knew that she loved him, but she wasn't ready to admit it to herself just yet.   
  
"If only that would have been him last night..." she thought to herself.  
  
While starring at her feet as she walked she accidentally ran into someone. She looked up. "Oh I'm sorry Rena!" Gale said. Rena shook her head. "That's alright girl." She said. They decided to take a walk over to Gabriel's ship. As they walked Gale noticed Rena was dressed differently. She had never seen Rena without her little red dress.   
  
She looked much better with her dark drown hair pulled back out of her face with her soft curls bouncing in the back as she walked. She wore a long sleeved blue/grey dress; which made her big brown eyes stand out. Gale liked her better this way. Rena was only a few years older than Gale, so they had plenty in common.   
  
When they finally reached the ship the walked down and sat on Gabriel's bed. They then began to chatter away about everything.   
  
"So Gab, heard about the fancy masquerade they be havin' at the old mansion up the hill?" she asked.   
  
Gale gave her a look of interest. "No I haven't...how'd you find out?"   
  
Rena looked very proud. "Remember the man I was with last night?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well he invited me. Seems 'e fancy's me." She said. "I asked him if I could take a friend, and he said that it wouldn't be a problem. Look." She said as she pulled coins out of her pocket. "He told me to go buy us some dresses for tonight." She said.   
  
Gabriel gasped. "Rena! You can't be serious!"   
  
Rena giggled. "No, I promise you Gab. It's the real thing! Now lets go and get our selves some dresses!" she said as she pulled Gale out of the room. They both ran across the docks and back into town searching for a nice shop that they could find what they were after. Finally they came upon what looked like had to be the best shop in Tortuga. From what they saw it had dresses, hopefully masks.   
  
~*~  
  
"Don't worry, luv. I don't bite." A drunkin Jack said to a housemaid. The maid simply giggled as Jack nibbled on her neck.   
  
"What be your name sir?" she asked.   
  
Jack looked up. "Name's Jack. Captain Jack Sparrow." He said proudly.   
  
The maid gasped. "You're Jack Sparrow? I'm honored." She said.   
  
Jack smiled. "Ye should be."   
  
The maid then led him into a room in the mansion. They found and closet and went inside. There they...well ya know...  
  
~*~  
  
"What about this?" Rena asked Gabriel holding a dark green dress with a gold rim and beads. Gale shrugged.  
  
"I don't know."   
  
"Oh come on Gab. Try it on!" she insisted. "Miss! Could you please help my friend here put this thing on?" she asked a woman in the store. The woman walked over and looked at Gale and smiled. "Of course."   
  
The woman and Gabriel walked behind a dressing stand. As Gale undressed the woman handed her a corset. Gale looked at her. "Oh no thank you. I already have one." The woman looked over the corset that she was currently wearing. "No you need this one for the gown. It much thinner and you won't notice it as much. It will look natural." She said.   
  
Gabriel nodded. "Alright."  
  
Moments later Gabriel walked out from behind the dressing screen and Rena gasped. "Gab! You look...you look...just plain beautiful! I swear you took my breath away." Gabriel giggled. She then walked over to a mirror. She gasped herself. She did look beautiful. The long sleeved off the shoulder dress fit perfectly on her. The corset made her breast's look full and round. The gold beads and trim shimmered when she walked or simply turned the other way.   
  
As Gale still looked at herself in the mirror the woman came back and handed her a matching dark green and gold half mask to her. It had curves at the top ends and gold beans all over it. She looked beautiful with the mask or without.   
  
"I'll take it." Gale said.   
  
It was then Rena's turn. She came out wearing a red tube top dress with golden flowers embroidered all over it. Now Rena was already a pretty good size in the chest, but the corset did wonders on it. She too wore a half mask. Only hers was red with a single golden flower in the corner. They both looked amazing.   
  
~*~  
  
"Come on! Jack! Please stay for the masquerade! Don't leave me all alone!" the maid wined. Jack rolled his eyes.   
  
"Alright! Alright! But I don't have meself anything to wear."   
  
The maid smiled. "Follow me!" she said. She led him up the stairs and into a room. There she opened yet another closet and pulled out a black and deep red suit. Jack looked at it. He had never seen anything like it. And he would have to wear it?! Jack sighed.   
  
"Alright..." he said.   
  
The maid smiled. "Go try it on!" she exclaimed.   
  
It took Jack a while to put it on for he had never attempted to wear something as fancy as this. But eventually he came back wearing the suit. It didn't look half bad. The trousers were back and went down to the ankle, but they were tucked into a pair of black boots that went up to the knee. The shirt was black but half of it was covered with a deep red vest. Then the over coat; the tail went down to his knees. He had to take off his hat and bandana. All of it was replaced with a black half mask with deep red rim around it.   
  
The maid looked pleased with herself. "Now you can stay! Just hide in there until it starts!" she said happily. "I'll be back to get you later!"   
  
Jack groaned, and hid in the room. Soon the party would begin.   
  
A/N: So??? What'd ya think? I know this was something new and different, but hey you gotta keep it interesting ^^ Anyway I hope everyone enjoyed the chappy and please review! ^^ Ta! 


End file.
